Hanten.exe
thumb|Screen pochodzący z gry Wierzysz w duchy? Nie chodzi mi o jakieś pół-widzialne zjawy, a kompletnie niewidzialne istoty. Taka myśl nigdy nie przyszłaby mi do głowy, gdyby nie pewna... gra? Sam nie wiem, jak to nazwać. Gra to interaktywny program, celem którego jest zabicie czasu i dostarczenie frajdy. Ciężko więc to tak nazwać, ale takim terminem będę się posługiwał. Wydaje się być najbardziej odpowiedni. Jest taki portal internetowy z grami flashowymi, Kongregate. Znany jest z tego, że tutejsza społeczność często pomaga wyłapać błędy, wypisuje wady i zalety, zarzuca jakimś pomysłem do gier. Właśnie dlatego jest tak ceniony przez twórców. Mi, jako biernemu graczowi, nieraz zdarzyło się pomóc przez wyżej wymienione sposoby, więc zbytnio nie zaskoczyła mnie wiadomość użytkownika z pustym, czarnym avatarem "alwaysbehind", który wysłał mi plik z grą do ściągnięcia. Po całym zajściu, o którym opowiem, upewniłem się, czy wiadomość nadal znajduje się w mojej skrzynce odbiorczej. Wygląda na to, że tak: http://imageshack.com/a/img843/3696/92qk.jpg Nie pierwszy raz dostałem tego typu link, jednakże zawsze był pod nim napisany tekst typu "Hej! To moja pierwsza gra, mógłbyś ją jakoś ocenić?" (Oczywiście, po angielsku). Sam link prowadził zaś do strony przeglądarkowej z grą. Tak, jak przeczytaliście wcześniej, tym razem było inaczej. Trzeba jednak pamiętać o nierozgarniętych amatorach - tak właśnie pomyślałem. Mimo wszystko, dałem szansę i pobrałem plik przez speedyshare. Nazwę miał dość specyficzną, "Hanten". Nazwa własna? Może. Miałem nadzieję dowiedzieć się tego już w grze. Oczywiście, przed odpaleniem programu, sprawdziłem go antywirusem - mógłby to być równie dobrze jakiś idiota rozsyłający trojany. Plik wyglądał na czysty. Zabrałem się do grania. Moim oczom ukazał się raczej mały, czarny ekran. Po chwili z ciemności wyłonił się biały napis: "you are sure", a pod nim dwie, szeregowo ustawione pozycje wybierania, na których widniały "yes" oraz "no". You are sure? Przecież to nawet nie jest pytanie. Pomyślałem, że twórcą nie jest osoba, której językiem ojczystym jest angielski - to się zdarza. W końcu, jeżeli jest dobry gameplay, reszta jest nieważna. Jak można się tego spodziewać, wybrałem "yes". Ekran przekierował mnie do jakiegoś niedbale narysowanego, dosyć pustego domku z drzwiami wyjściowymi po prawej stronie. Cała kolorystyka otoczenia utrzymana była w odcieniach szarości lub w całkowitej czerni. Mniej więcej na środku stała jakaś czarna kulka z dwoma, białymi kropkami, które miały zapewne imitować oczy. Dopiero po paru chwilach zorientowałem się, że to nie żadna cut-scenka, a tak na prawdę byłem już w grze. Klikanie myszką dookoła nie przynosiło skutków. WSADem również nie mogłem nic zrobić. Dopiero strzałki pozwoliły mi na przejęcie kontroli nad tą małą kulką. Wpadła mi myśl, że autor ma może nieco old-schoolowe podejście do gier - zero tutoriali i pieprzenia się, po prostu graj. Jedyne ruchy, jakie mogłem wykonać, to ruch w lewo i w prawo. Ani spacja, ani strzałka do góry nie pozwalały mi na skok. Co więcej, nie posiadała żadnej animacji przy chodzeniu, a kamera nie podążała za ślamazarną postacią, wciąż stała w miejscu. Nie zostało mi nic innego, jak za kierunek obrać wyjście z pomieszczenia. Wszedłem w kontakt z drzwiami i momentalnie pojawiłem się w innym miejscu. Żadnych efektów dźwiękowych, żadnego loadingu, jakiegoś łagodnego przejścia pomiędzy umiejscowieniem kamery. Po prostu wywaliło mnie do następnej lokacji. Do lasu. I znów, nie miałem innego wyjścia, jak iść dalej w prawo. Doszedłem do granicy okienka gry, znów mnie przeniosło, do dalszej części lasu. Do tego momentu nie miałem zielonego pojęcia, na czym może polegać rozgrywka. Eksploracja? Może to wszystko jest generowane losowo? Może powoli będę nabywał więcej umiejętności, takich jak bieg czy skok? Otóż nie. Okazało się, że jest to jedna z "tych" gier. Często kontrowersyjne, mocno liniowe, interaktywne opowiadania. Doszedłem mniej więcej do połowy lokacji i wyłonił się powoli biały tekst o treści "that's my place l it's really calm in here l i were coming here whenever i had a problem l no fear no cry" (Nie, nie napisałem tego z pamięci. Wyjaśnię to później). Więc twórca jednak aż taki z angielskiego słaby nie jest. A może ktoś mu pomógł z przetłumaczeniem tego tekstu i zapomniał jedynie o ekranie początkowym? W każdy razie, wiedziałem w końcu z czym mam przynajmniej do czynienia. Nie liczy się grafika, gameplay, udźwiękowienie, a historia i narracja. Na tym się więc skupiłem. Zostałem przekierowany do następnej lokacji. Jakiś parking, obok niego budynek. Kolejny tekst, "everyday routine l same place same feelings". Wkroczyłem w stronę budynku. Prowadził on do korytarza z kolejnymi trzema drzwiami. Obok jednego widniał napis "school". Szkoła. To była szkoła. Jedna tajemnica wyjaśniona, główny bohater jest nastolatkiem. Z wcześniejszej informacji wydedukować można to, że miał także jakieś problemy. Znowu, "as always totally alone l can't stand it thought i have no choice". Szedłem dalej. Przy kontakcie z rogiem ekranu, zostałem przeniesiony do sali lekcyjnej. "bad marks loud laughs l seald with loneliness l loneliness was my mark". Uczeń ze słabymi stopniami, który był gnębiony w szkole. To był jego problem. Jak się okazało, nie jedyny. Tym razem miejscem przeniesienia okazał się być jakiś pokój. Po raz pierwszy usłyszałem jakikolwiek dźwięk. To była rozmowa. Nie, raczej kłótnia. Bardzo cicha kłótnia. Chyba, bo dźwięk był jakby "tłumiony", w języku angielskim. "emptiness l emptiness filled with tears". Wyszedłem z pokoju. Korytarz, nie licząc przekreślonych drzwi po lewej, całkowicie pusty. Odgłosy kłótni ustały. "my name was mentioned frequently l all of this because of me l i felt so empty". Obraz zaczął się trząść. Miał również problemy rodzinne, za które obwiniał siebie. Huh. Pojawiłem się na ulicy. "my place l my only escape". Od razu skojarzyłem to sobie z pierwszą lokacją. Domkiem w lesie. Chciał się tam udać, zapomnieć o wszystkich problemach. No i tu mnie to zaskoczyło. Zupełnie niczego się nie spodziewałem, więc przestraszyłem się nie na żarty. Gdy przechodziłem wzdłuż ulicy, w pewnym momencie z mych głośników wyłonił się głośny pisk. Samochodowo-podobny prostokąt potrącił moją postać. Jej oraz samochodu już nie było widać po krótkiej chwili, jedynie krew. Spokojnie, nie hiper-realistyczną krew. Raczej czerwone, rysowane plamki ciemnoczerwonego koloru rozsiane po okolicy. "i died l what have i done wrong? l was that my fault? l i can't fix it but l i can help you". Tu się zaczyna robić dziwnie. Obraz się zaciemnił. Dokładnie, tym razem zaciemnił, a nie chamsko przeniósł. Pojawił się pentagram o ciemnozielonym kolorze. "that's my last will l i will protect you l always behind you l never lonely". Always behind you - zupełnie jak nick autora. I na tym się kończy. Wcisnąłem co się da, klikałem gdzie się da. Wciąż ten sam ekran z pentagramem i napisem. Do prawdy, ciekawa historia, ale trochę chaotyczna. No i ta końcówka. Pierwsza myśl: "Huh, ciekawy wstęp do czegoś interesującego, ale tylko tyle?". No tak. Jak mógłbym uwierzyć w to zdanie na końcu. To tylko fikcja. Choć nie dająca jakiejś potężnej satysfakcji, to tylko, cóż, "gra". Wyłączyłem program i otworzyłem nową kartę przeglądarkową z oczywistym zamiarem opowiedzenia autorowi, co myślę o grze. Wszedłem więc na Kongregate w dział wiadomości. Zawsze, gdy się kliknie przycisk o napisie "reply" pojawia się okienko z polem tekstu. Nie tym razem. Nie ważne, ile razy to zrobiłem, nic się nie otwierało. Odświeżyłem stronę, spróbowałem raz jeszcze. Dalej nic. Kliknąłem więc w nick, w "alwaysbehind", by wysłać mu wiadomość z jego profilu. I co się pojawiło?: http://imageshack.com/a/img834/3494/zije.jpg Konto nie istnieje. Przynajmniej na chwilę obecną. Nie mam pojęcia, czy da się utworzyć konto o tej nazwie. Domyślam się, że ktoś spróbuje, ale na chwilą obecną nie istnieje. Przecież to niemożliwe. W takim razie, kto mi wysłał wiadomość? Dalej mam ją w skrzynce odbiorczej. Do prawdy, nigdy wcześniej z czymś takim się nie spotkałem. Sprawdziłem jeszcze raz link do pobrania gry. On także już nie istnieje: http://imageshack.com/a/img841/368/g9ih.jpg Również pytanie, które sobie zadałem wcześniej, było dalej bez odpowiedzi. Hanten, co to znaczy? Wyszukałem to w googlach. Pojawiły się obrazy jakiegoś ubrania, również link z definicją od wikipedii. Więc, hanten, "a short winter coat, is an item of traditional Japanese clothing". Co ma to wspólnego z grą? To musiało być coś innego. Wszedłem więc na google translate, wpisałem dane słowo i wcisnąłem "wykryj język". "Wykryty język: angielski". W jaki sposób to przetłumaczył? Jako "hanten". Już chciałem sobie z tym dać spokój, ale przypomniałem sobie o wcześniejszej definicji tego ubrania. Jest to tradycyjny strój japoński. Wybrałem więc język japoński. Tym razem pojawił się napis o treści "Czy chodziło Ci o: japoński znak." Wcisnąłem go. "Odwrócenie". To słowo oznacza "odwrócenie". Tak, przypomniał mi się jego nick oraz ten napis w końcówce gry, "always behind you". Huh. Wcześniej wspomniałem też, że nie pisałem wszystkich tych cytatów z pamięci. Na potrzeby tekstu grę przeszedłem raz jeszcze, na bieżąco opisując swoje wcześniejsze przeżycia oraz wpisując napisy z gry. Tak to mniej więcej wygląda. Nie mam pojęcia co o tym myśleć. Normalnie nawet bym się nie zastanawiał nad istnieniem duchów, gdyby nie to konto. No i ta dziwna gra, jakby jej autor mówił o sobie. Cały czas czuję się nieswojo. Niby nie wierzę w takie rzeczy, ale wciąż i wciąż mam to dziwne wrażenie, że coś za mną jest. I nawet jeśli się na to spojrzę, to tego nie ujrzę, bo jest niewidzialne. Autosugestia? Mam taką nadzieję. Mam taką szczerą, cholera, nadzieję. Nie chciałem tego robić, ale wiedziałem, że inaczej ciężko byłoby ci w tę całą historię uwierzyć. Jako że link do ściągnięcia wygasł, uploadowałem grę z powrotem (tak, by nie trzeba było jej ściągać). Jeśli wierzysz mi na słowo, może lepiej, żebyś w to nie grał. Wiem, że to głupie, nawet bardzo... Ale jeśli, jeśli w mych przypuszczeniach jest choć ziarenko prawdy, może lepiej spasować. Jeśli jednak jesteś uparty, robisz to na własną odpowiedzialność: http://bit.ly/1uQBBfz z lektorem - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gDA2c8IfWjI Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Dziwne pliki Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Internet